


【米露\英露】天鹅之死

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米露 英露 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Summary: 原名《柯克兰、琼斯与布拉金斯基》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原名《柯克兰、琼斯与布拉金斯基》

**PART 1**

**权利与财富：亚瑟·柯克兰的一生 （节选）**

**王耀 著**

 

爱情或许是亚瑟·柯克兰一生中唯一的遗憾。            

亚瑟·柯克兰只有过一次婚姻，但他的婚姻却远不能称作他的爱情。

一九二二年十二月，伦敦的天空阴霾得仿佛没有过拂晓，大雪连续下了三天，马路上结了冰，路边堆满积雪。在这个毫无喜悦气息的时节里，柯克兰却选择走进了婚礼的殿堂。他的新娘是玛丽·怀特，时任英国内阁大臣兰德尔·怀特爵士的次女。

他们的婚礼定在十二月三十日，刚刚过完圣诞节的一个星期六的下午。这一场婚礼对亚瑟和玛丽的家庭背景都过于简单，双方从认识到步入婚礼教堂只花了短短一个月。

尽管如此，这一场婚姻最初依然受到祝福，乔治五世甚至命人送去了口信与礼物。然而这一场婚姻的走向与结局却称不上美满。在结婚后的一个月，亚瑟和他的妻子就开始分居，这样的状况一直持续到亚瑟去世。

玛丽与伦敦的年轻艺术家们交往甚密。她曾直言不讳地说道：“和我丈夫在一起的每分每秒，我都觉得自己压抑得像是一具尸体。他不需要婚姻，他也不需要爱情，因为他根本就不懂。”她甚至在给情人的书信中写道，“他上床就像在做一道数学题。”而玛丽在给亚瑟留下了两位长女和一个幼子后，就与她的情人移居法国。

柯克兰对其妻子的个人生活并没有过多干涉。他的反应甚至是漠然的。从他的管家为他记录的个人行程来看，他每个月只安排一天与妻子共进晚餐，除了圣诞节，他们几乎不见面。在玛丽不告而别地与情人去了法国之后，亚瑟的日记里也只有对天气的常规描述——实际上，柯克兰的日记里从未提到过他的妻子，仿佛玛丽根本不存在一样。

与之相对的是另一个在柯克兰的日记里频繁出现的名字——“万尼亚”。

“万尼亚”——伊万·布拉金斯基则可以称得上是他生命中独一无二的热情与爱情。我们甚至有足够的理由相信，亚瑟·柯克兰与玛丽·怀特的婚姻，都是建立在他与布拉金斯基爱情的基础上——在日记中，柯克兰曾将自己的最为疼爱的女儿安娜·柯克兰与“万尼亚”进行比较——“她长得很像万尼亚。下午的时候，汉弗瑞夫人把她从舞蹈学校接回来。她穿着白色的舞蹈服，金色的头发被盘在脑后，露出修长的脖颈，像一只小天鹅——上帝啊，她真的很像他。只可惜，她的眼睛是绿色的。”而众所周知地，安娜简直是玛丽的翻版。

从这个带有强烈民族特色的名字可以看出，伊万·布拉金斯基不是一个英国人。很显然他来自东欧，更确切地说，来自于衔接欧亚的国度——过去的俄罗斯帝国，如今的苏联。而从这个名字里也不难看出，伊万·布拉金斯基不折不扣地是一位男性。

种族主义自上世纪八十年代起至今，经历了巅峰的低谷。先是第一次大战前备受推崇的巅峰，后是第二次大战后备受鄙夷的低谷。柯克兰是个不折不扣的种族主义者，他在任何时候都坦然承认这一点。他根深蒂固地坚信，盎格鲁撒克逊民族，大不列颠国民，英格兰人，在文化与政治上拥有超然的优越性，并领先于整个时代。他甚至多次表达他对东方的不喜，“为荒蛮和粗野感到震惊”。

那么，种族主义的柯克兰，是如何结识一位来自俄罗斯的年轻男性，对他心生恋慕，尔后又坠入爱河，乃至数十年仍未忘怀，就显得十分耐人寻味了。

              

一九零八年的春天，冬雪号从芬兰湾出港，途经北海-波罗的海运河，在库克斯港稍作停留后，驶向伦敦。十五岁的伊万·布拉金斯基就这样从涅瓦河上的城市来到了泰晤士河的岸边。

事实上，这条连接圣彼得堡与伦敦的航道，被成百上千艘货轮及客轮共享。然而，没有任何一艘客轮的乘客名单中记载有“伊万·布拉金斯基”这个名字。在船员滥用假名的年代里，船员名录也并不可考。唯一能供以考证的，只有罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦爵士在与剧作家基尔伯特·贝什米特的通信中，曾简短地提到过“你去伦敦时，在库克斯港遇见的那个俄罗斯人似乎与柯克兰先生熟识”，而在柯克兰曾在写给布拉金斯基的信件中，也曾十分明确地表示：“我不喜欢你那个叫什么贝什米特的朋友，普鲁士人让我感到惊人地自负和荒蛮。另外，也许你不会再需要我为你创造与埃德尔斯坦先生见面的机会，你所谓的朋友会为你办到。他竟与埃德尔斯坦先生关系匪浅。”①

不论布拉金斯基以何种方式来到伦敦，在这个纷乱混杂的国际大都市里，他所展现出的舞蹈天赋为他赢得了一席之地。没有人知道布拉金斯基的童年究竟是如何度过的，抑或他是否曾在俄罗斯学习过芭蕾，然而在彼时尚未有任何成就、甚至遭到传统芭蕾学派鄙夷、主张另类芭蕾的矮人剧院(Dwarf Theater，又译作侏儒剧院)招募演员时，十五岁的布拉金斯基顺利入选。剧院负责人查尔斯·温斯顿在发给股东的电报中，直言不讳道：“我遇见了一个天分十足的年轻人。我想我们将会变得很幸运。”

布拉金斯基在三年后顺利登台，在几次演出配角后，于同年就出人意料地获得了主演《天鹅湖》的机会。剧院出于经费原因、或是意在以噱头博取眼球，布拉金斯基并未出演《天鹅湖》中的王子，而是在大部分场景中一人分饰黑、白天鹅两角。这样的出演安排不仅是当时，即便在如今也足以成为传统芭蕾爱好者们口诛笔伐的目标。然而布拉金斯基反串出演的《天鹅湖》在伦敦市民中取得了巨大的反响，当然这也归功于各大报纸不吝篇幅、或褒或贬的报道。例如《伦敦杂志》就曾在一九〇九年出版的九月刊中，发表过一篇针对布拉金斯基出演的《天鹅湖》的评论文章，文章中声称“布拉金斯基的表演让他成为近年中首屈一指的‘天鹅’，情感充沛、技巧精准、体态柔软，可以说他比大部分女演员做得更好”。②

借以反串《天鹅湖》，不仅矮人剧院名声大噪，布拉金斯基曾成为伦敦红极一时的社交界宠儿。但布拉金斯基与柯克兰的相识，却不在他成为著名的“天鹅”之后，而远在那之前，在他还是个名不见经传的小配角的时候。

柯克兰曾在他的出版作品中，以非常隐晦的方式描述过他与布拉金斯基的相遇。

 

> _有人在对我的介绍中，给我冠以了‘英国最杰出的芭蕾支持者’的名号，并称是我让英国的芭蕾得到了切实的发展。然而，事实上，直到现在为止，将我的名字与‘芭蕾’一词并列排放，仍让我感到坐立难安的尴尬——我并不羞于被人赞誉，但与事实不符总归让人恼怒。_
> 
> _我曾在相当漫长的一段时间中，对芭蕾敬谢不敏——也许对于我们阶层的人，尤其是男性来说，文学、音乐、戏剧在艺术层面的鉴赏是必要的，而芭蕾——娇柔而轻浮，仅供取乐。当然，若能与备受追捧的芭蕾舞星发生一段情史，同样令人羡艳。我们将芭蕾当作消遣，却没人真正在乎芭蕾究竟是怎样的。_
> 
> _我会与芭蕾这一门艺术产生交集，实在是一件再令人意外不过的事。_
> 
> _当时家中发生的变故令我寝食难安。③那天晚饭后，我乘车回家，却又中途停下。_
> 
> _烦闷与痛苦的力量在于它们有时会扭曲你的喜恶。你会对身边的一切事物感到厌烦，从而模糊对喜好事物的依赖。尔后，你不再能区分喜爱与厌恶。_
> 
> _我与芭蕾也许正是这样。_
> 
> _罗德斯特街上有一间剧院。现在还在那里，比过去的规模大了一倍。那天晚上，那间剧院门口的海报在灯光下隐隐在向我招手——也许是我的幻觉。我买了张票。_
> 
> _那天晚上演出的是芭蕾剧目是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，毫无新意，乏善可陈。现在想起来，我猜测是有一种奇妙的力量迫使我看完了整场演出，而没有中途退场。在谢幕结束后，我走出剧院，却没有离开。印象里，那天天气并不好，演出结束后就飘起细雨，而我愚蠢地把雨伞留在了车上。_
> 
> _正当我踌躇着该不该冒雨前行，又后悔让丹留在车上等我时，有个年轻人在门口抖了抖伞。他正准备离开，却看见了我，折返回来。他问我：“先生，需要我送你一程吗？”_
> 
> _这是一个非常漂亮的年轻男人，若在社交圈中亮相，毫无疑问会受到狂热的追捧。他肤色雪白，身材挺拔，在灯光里眨眼睛时，浅金色的睫毛仿佛会发光，映得浅色的瞳仁流光溢彩。唯一遗憾的是，他的口音太重了，听起来不光不像个伦敦人，甚至不是个英国人。_
> 
> _在我迟疑的时候，他又说：“让我陪你走一段吧。”说罢，便目光含笑地望着我。_
> 
> _他的目光里有一种极易博取他人信任的力量，不能说那是一双没有攻击性、看上去软弱的眼睛，然而却容易让人心生好感。_
> 
> _我点了点头，从容地走进他的伞下。_
> 
> _这位青年跟我身高相近，却非常细瘦，眼睛笑眯眯的，像个没完全长开的孩子。他将伞举在恰到好处的高度，这省去我不少麻烦。他唯一的缺点就是爱与人闲聊，但这大约是所有外国人的通病。_
> 
> _他问我：“你觉得今天的演出怎么样？”_
> 
> _我答：“不坏。”_
> 
> _他又问：“这是‘好’的意思吗？”_
> 
> _我答：“……不。”_
> 
> _他突然停下脚步，不太高兴地对我说：“你知道现在正在下雨，而撑伞的人是我吧？_ _”_
> 
> _他不客气的语气让我不舒服。我皱着眉头，对他说：“而即便是像你这样的外国人也应该知道，在英国随便问话，是一种极不礼貌的行为吧？你为什么要在意我想什么？”_
> 
> _他愣了一下，随即笑眯眯地看了我一眼，复又迈开步伐。“因为我刚才参与了演出啊。”_
> 
> _我很惊讶。“你的角色是谁？”_
> 
> _“一个小角色，你肯定不记得。”_
> 
> _我确实不记得。但我说：“很遗憾他们没有让你主演，至少演员会好看不少。”_
> 
> _我本以为他会因我的赞美而感激我，但他听上去并不高兴：“这是靠技巧，又不是靠外貌决定的。”_
> 
> _我没有说话。毕竟一个像这样穷困潦倒的剧院，原本就是以营利为首要任务。_
> 
> _但他也没有再说话，连带气氛都变得沉闷起来。_
> 
> _后来又走了一小段，才看见丹④撑着伞在路口等我。我问他，需不需要我送他一程。他扫了一眼车，撇撇嘴说：“不需要。”看起来不太高兴。_
> 
> _我耸耸肩，命令丹开车。_
> 
> _车从那青年身边开过。从车窗可以看见那个青年有些无精打采地低着头，缓慢地前行，像被雨打湿了翅膀的白鸽。_
> 
> _这画面无端印在我的脑海中，我这才想起，也许我的无心之言伤害了一个怀揣梦想的年轻人。这让我感到愧疚。⑤_

_……_

我们有足够的理由相信，柯克兰在数年前遇见的那个年轻人正是布拉金斯基。我们甚至有足够的理由相信，柯克兰写这篇文章时，是非常有意识地在描写这一场初遇，甚至是在怀念布拉金斯基。

从时间上而言，柯克兰在文中所提到的“家中变故”，极有可能指代其弟阿尔弗雷德的失踪事件，也就是柯克兰在信件中曾提到过的，与布拉金斯基相遇的一九〇八年。而地点——只要稍作调查，便可知布拉金斯基供职的矮人剧院正位于罗德斯特街上，并在一九一四年重新翻修。⑥

除此之外，也有数位学者在他们论文中探讨过柯克兰在这篇文章中突变的语调与风格。柯克兰的用词广为人知地尖刻，甚少对事物进行褒赞，对样貌更是苛刻出奇。剑桥大学修辞学教授沃尔蒙特·休斯顿曾在文章《刻薄的巧用》中，以相当的篇幅探讨过柯克兰在社交场合中令人啧啧称赞的巧妙讽刺。然而，正如查尔斯·退斯所论述的那样，柯克兰在描述与这位年轻男人相遇时，不吝于使用溢美之词，一反常态地花费篇幅，以欣赏的语气详细描写了对方的样貌，甚至明确地指出，这位年轻人“非常漂亮”，“更遑论柯克兰多次提到了对方的笑——而笑容通常是柯克兰折贬他人的关键”。⑦

最确凿的证据则来源于柯克兰与牛津大学出版社就删减内容的讨论。监督委员会成员、同时兼任牛津大学英语系教授的阿尔伯特·布鲁克曾透露他曾由于篇幅过长的问题，建议柯克兰删去几篇过多提及他私人生活的文章，其中便包括这一篇。原因是这篇文章的内容或许有损柯克兰的个人形象，且放在文集中与其他篇章的反差过大，略显突兀，布鲁克便提议先暂时将此篇搁置，未来再行发表。但柯克兰却执意表示，本篇文章对他“至关重要”，“不然，你们以为我为什么会同意出版？”⑧或许，在这篇文章成稿的一九一七年，也就是布拉金斯基病重垂危之际，柯克兰仅以此文来缅怀，并试图从中得到些微慰藉。

假如柯克兰的日记如同他的信件那样完好无损的流传至今，我们也许会对他与布拉金斯基的初遇有更直观的了解，世人也将得以更清晰地窥探他神秘的感情生活。然而正如在前文中所说，柯克兰如今保有的日记都始自一九一八年，即布拉金斯基去世之后。也许布拉金斯基的骤然离世让柯克兰顿感人生无常，从而开始记录自己的生活；又也许，柯克兰在先前的日记中用大量的笔墨记录他与布拉金斯基的恋情，而在布拉金斯基去世后，柯克兰不得不弃毁早先的日记，以免让自己触景生情。很遗憾，对此，我们无从得知。

 

然而，倘若我们愿意相信，在柯克兰这篇语调突变的文章中没有姓名的年轻人正是布拉金斯基的话，那么显而易见地，柯克兰最初认识的布拉金斯基，只是一个不出名剧院里的默默无闻的小角色。以一个成功经济学家的目光，柯克兰或许一眼就看穿了布拉金斯基身上隐藏的巨大商业价值——他也同样鼓励并提点了布拉金斯基，但柯克兰一贯以讽刺为修饰、并以衡量现实利益为核心思考的表达方式，显然不能让布拉金斯基接受且理解。

见微知著，在柯克兰本人回忆这场相遇时，也并没有意识到，在这之后促进或困扰他们关系的因素，已经在相遇之初全然显现出来。他欣赏布拉金斯基，但他的赏识似乎与布拉金斯基寻求的理解相去甚远。他曾经向弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，他的挚友屡次抱怨，布拉金斯基总是责怪他不懂他。

也许布拉金斯基对柯克兰的评价是有失公允的。柯克兰早年对布拉金斯基在事业上的支持无法用确切金额衡量。自与布拉金斯基于一九一一年相遇起，直至柯克兰去世后的今天，他依然是矮人剧院的最大投资人，并在矮人剧院二楼正中央包厢永远享有预留位置。

剧院负责人回忆起那一段矮人剧院辉煌的开端时，曾经不无怀念地说：“柯克兰公爵坐在二楼正中的包厢里……说句老实话，即便曾经是矮人剧院的负责人，我也不认为我们剧院有和皇家芭蕾舞团媲美的水准。柯克兰公爵是来看布拉金斯基的。只要有布拉金斯基的演出，他总在那儿。其实我看不出他有多喜欢芭蕾，有好几次，灯光打在他脸上时，他都昏昏欲睡了。但当布拉金斯基在台上时，他就是另一种状态。你很难想象一个像他那样高傲的人，在布拉金斯基完成高难度的转体动作时，会卖力鼓掌——若非亲眼所见，我也不会相信。而在布拉金斯基谢幕时，他竟然会是第一个站起来大喊‘BRAVO’的人，他为布拉金斯基送的玫瑰，足以堆满整个舞台。没错，他们是非常要好的朋友。”

同样，在布拉金斯基写给柯克兰的信件中，他也曾写道过：“昨天在舞台上时，我下意识地看向你的座位，等看到了空荡荡的椅子，才想起来你去巴黎了。希望你在巴黎过得开心，但也希望你能快一些回到我身边来。没有你的日子竟然分外难熬！我有点想你了。”有趣的是，这封保存在柯克兰遗物中的、布拉金斯基写给他的信，在信封上竟然有数枚邮戳。从邮戳的时间来看，信从伦敦寄发，当寄到法国之后，又再一次寄回了伦敦——我们或许可以猜测，在布拉金斯基想念柯克兰时，柯克兰同样归心似箭，而致使他和布拉金斯基寄去法国的信擦肩而过。

甚至是柯克兰自己，也曾多次在后来的日记中提到过去观看布拉金斯基演出的经历。

 

 

> _一九一九年四月四日_
> 
> _鲍德温⑩重新布置了舞台灯光，但新设计却丑陋无比，舞蹈演员往灯下一站，就像是被猎狗咬光了毛的野鸭。这令我想我的天鹅……就连在十年前暗淡得要熄灭的灯光里，他也像一团剧烈燃烧的火。我那时便隐隐感到恐惧。他燃烧得如此剧烈而耀眼，可耀眼的火焰，总有烧尽的一天。_
> 
> _一九二五年九月二十八日_
> 
> _今天被邀请去观看矮人剧院新排演的两幕舞蹈，无趣得让我昏昏欲睡。中途不知道在什么时候突然醒来，我恍惚以为还在观看万尼亚的表演，就像过去无数个夜晚一样。……很遗憾，这些时光都遗失了。_
> 
> _一九二六年一月九日_
> 
> _事实再一次证明我并不爱看芭蕾舞。那种花费整个夜晚在这种毫无目的的节目上的时光，随着万尼亚的离开，也同样远去。我甚至惊讶于自己的曾有过这样的耐心，每天在同样的地方观看重复的表演——生活或许是无趣的，但总应有比这更有趣的事。但那时候的万尼亚是不一样的。我有时候惊讶于自己究竟曾为他做过多少让步——愿意牺牲我的社交，我的名誉——还记得那个时候，他只是在临别前说‘我真希望每天都能见到你’，我就克制不住，每天都想见到他。我也还记得他一天比一天美丽，像一只待飞的天鹅，伸长了颈项，吸引来众人的目光。_
> 
> _一九二六年五月十七日_
> 
> _做了一个梦，只记得舞台上的万尼亚体态修长，裸露的肩颈像是被雕刻打磨过的大理石。他舒展手臂在空中挥动，让人感到一种雌雄莫辩的吸引力。他的动作妩媚柔软，线条却绝对是男性的刚毅，甚至于凌厉。我也许隐隐期盼过，这是一个不会醒来的梦境。但剧院里灯亮了，观众席只有我独自一人——我惊醒了。在无边无尽的黑暗和无边无尽的雨声里，我独自一人。_
> 
> _一九二九年十二月二十五日_
> 
> _我曾经观看过万尼亚的每一场演出。今后我不会再看没有他的任何一场芭蕾。这毫无意义。_

 

但十分明显，柯克兰的日记所传递的信息，不仅仅是柯克兰曾多次观看布拉金斯基的演出，更重要的一点是，柯克兰所以提及布拉金斯基的日记，仿佛都在悼念亡人。而这也涉及到柯克兰与布拉金斯基后来的矛盾和争执。

柯克兰在矮人剧院的频繁出入所带来的不仅是一份包厢的长期租用金，更是机遇与名望。波诺弗瓦先生在一九一一年至一二年间，数次公开抱怨柯克兰推辞掉聚餐与酒会，毫无品位地光顾不入流低等剧院，这不仅是对艺术的亵渎，更是对他们阶层的羞辱。尽管波诺弗瓦先生在某一次尾随柯克兰观看演出之后，便毫不吝啬地对布拉金斯基的演出大加赞赏，并在《欧洲艺术》上为其撰文，褒赞布拉金斯基为本时代最有潜力的舞蹈家，但波诺弗瓦先生的话语却无情地揭露了一个事实——柯克兰与布拉金斯基并不是一个世界的人。这一点更在波诺弗瓦的日记中得到印证，他用“豢养”一词形容柯克兰与布拉金斯基之间的关系，并写道：“亚瑟竟然豢养了一只如此貌美的天鹅。人生中的第一次，我对他感到嫉妒。”

很显然，布拉金斯基与柯克兰的地位是不平等的。用“阶级差异”来形容布拉金斯基和柯克兰之间的反差显然是夸大其词，但随他们地位落差伴随而来的争吵和误解，最终导致他们关系中不可调和的矛盾。

 

此时，柯克兰已成为布拉金斯基的入幕之宾。在同性之间的性行为比现在更普遍，社会认同却比现在更薄弱的年代里，对布拉金斯基伴随柯克兰频繁出入社交场合所代表的含义，在那个社交圈中的人们都心照不宣——大多数人都认为，这不过又是一桩略微出格的风流韵事；然而，布拉金斯基搬入柯克兰家自乔治三世时代起居住的祖宅所标志的意义，却令人捉摸不透。柯克兰自己也曾在别人向他询问其近况时，回答道：“我养了一只天鹅。”得到这个答复的时任瑞士公使瓦修·温茨利，面对着柯克兰回答时的骄傲和保护欲，竟无言以对，只能记录在日记中。

柯克兰将自己的行为定义为“养天鹅”之后，风声不胫而走，在所身处的上流社会中传得沸扬喧嚷。柯克兰对流言泰然处之。尽管上流社会对此态度鄙夷，然而面对由柯克兰在其家族夺权中展示出的强硬手腕，以及他主导的保守势力和国家财富，人们选择了保持沉默，只在柯克兰不屑于触及的角落，将嘲讽的矛头对准了布拉金斯基，并颇有讽刺意味地用“柯克兰公爵夫人”作为对布拉金斯基的代称——毕竟谁都知道，布拉金斯基永远不可能成为柯克兰公爵夫人。

但因地位、金钱的差距而招致的冷嘲热讽，对柯克兰与布拉金斯基的禁忌关系并构不成威胁。

 

> _“玛丽问我，为什么她不能被称作‘公爵夫人’。我无法对她做出解释。我无法告诉她，这个特殊的称呼，每一次都令我想起万尼亚。曾有好事之人用这个称呼嘲讽他，我因此感到恼怒，可他却全然不在意。他说：我不喜欢它的发音，不过无所谓，它让我觉得，我拥有你_ _，不是吗，我的柯克兰公爵？是的，他拥有我，也拥有这个称呼。而我却不能向任何人提起。多可悲啊。”_
> 
> 事实上，所有外界对他们的负面评论都不能对他们的关系造成困扰。除却“柯克兰公爵夫人”这样得体的暗讽，“柯克兰的新玩具”则显得露骨得多。这个词同样出现在柯克兰的回忆里。
> 
> _“他那时眉头紧皱，居高临下地审视着我。_
> 
> _别人说我只是你的玩物，他说。_
> 
> _我神经紧绷，却故作镇定地反问他：你觉得呢？_
> 
> _他突然笑了。他弯下腰，撑着椅背，凑上来吻我。我忘不了那一幕。他闪闪发亮的紫色_
> 
> _眼睛近在咫尺，他的舌尖抵着我的嘴唇。_
> 
> _他说：我只是觉得奇怪，他们怎么不觉得，你也是我的玩物呢？_
> 
> _天啊，他曾那么性感。_ _”_

              

 

在前文中提到的，伴随他们的地位落差而来的矛盾，从来不是因为人言可畏，而是出于更抽象、也更难以捉摸、难以调和的原因。柯克兰将引发他们战争和决裂的原因，总结为“万尼亚的理想。”

正如柯克兰后来所回忆的，他们曾有过非常亲密的关系。然而柯克兰与生俱来的上位者的支配欲与占有欲，却与布拉金斯基所追求的“理想”，成为了矛盾的对立体。当柯克兰富有控制欲地主导布拉金斯基的日常生活时，也许可以看作是一种别致的浪漫。例如，布拉金斯基所有的服装，不论是演出服装、日常服饰或是出席宴会，都由柯克兰一手包办。柯克兰甚至热衷于在他为布拉金斯基定制的服装和饰品上，做一些小花样来宣称他对布拉金斯基的所有权，比如与象征柯克兰家族势力的戒指成套的祖母绿袖扣，以及标记有A.K.字样的紫水晶天鹅领带夹。布拉金斯基对此并无异议，他甚至享受柯克兰控制他的生活时，对事物挑三拣四的刻薄与严厉。

曾经为柯克兰服务的老管家，艾伯特先生描述过一副这样的画面。在布拉金斯基第一次收到国王邀请，去参加招待俄罗斯大使的宴会时，柯克兰表现出了前所未有的紧张。除了定做礼服，在领带的挑选方面，光是为了找出一条足以与布拉金斯基相配的，柯克兰就重新购入了百余条，花色不一的领带，一条又一条地让布拉金斯基试戴。而布拉金斯基竟没有丝毫不耐烦，从那一天早晨一直到傍晚，都笑眯眯地任柯克兰摆弄。最后柯克兰竟连一条满意的领带都找不着，气恼地要将布拉金斯基第二天就带去法国重新选购，布拉金斯基却顺势扯过柯克兰颈上的那条，只说要柯克兰把这一条送给他就好——因为他觉得，柯克兰戴这条领带的时候，“真是美极啦”，柯克兰当时犹豫不决，在布拉金斯基百般请求下，才勉强同意。尔后，艾伯特先生表示，虽然当时的领带风波就这样被布拉金斯基轻松化解，但之后挑选领带夹和袖扣则又是一场鏖战。据称，柯克兰甚至为布拉金斯基打造了一只戒指，与他平时佩戴的、代表了柯克兰家族族长权利的那只成对。

 

这些频繁的小插曲在布拉金斯基与柯克兰的生活中无伤大雅。但当柯克兰的控制从日常生活延伸到布拉金斯基的事业时，便成为了导向他们最后关系破裂的导火索。

一九一三年，布拉金斯基曾向矮人剧院提议尝试歌剧自白式的多幕独舞剧，建议被采纳之后，一九一四年初，矮人剧院进行了首次尝试。独舞剧名为《男人的心理》，由十二幕组成，分别由七位舞蹈演员出演，其中由布拉金斯基担任主编舞，并在多幕独舞剧的主要角色，出演三场。

这种极具创意的表现方式在英国舞蹈界受到了广泛关注，尽管有评论家提出毫无互动的独舞表演削弱了芭蕾舞剧的趣味性，但更多人则认为，这种尝试对芭蕾舞的表现力是一种非常大胆的挑战。然而，这一出争相被各大标志的艺术专栏报道、甚至博取了法国评论界眼球的演出，在首演当天，却只有十数人出席，除却柯克兰之外，全数为早与剧院管理建立了良好关系的评论家与记者们。首演之后，布拉金斯基主导的《男人的心理》被称作是芭蕾史上一次伟大的革命，然而第二日、第三日的观演人数逐日递减，而在第四日时，只有柯克兰一人出席。

并非由于《男人的心理》的表现方式过于前卫而不被普通大众所接受，《伦敦日报》在公演第二日刊登的文章里，就曾评论《男人的心理》“在曲高和寡的艺术与平凡通俗的表演中，找到了一个完美的平衡”，演出实际上是一票难求的。但柯克兰以其特权及财富订购了所有场次的全部座位，并仅将少数演出票授予他认可的社会名流及著名评论家们。

正是柯克兰的保护欲与控制欲激怒了布拉金斯基。

柯克兰家的管家，艾伯特先生曾在与他人的信件中抱怨布拉金斯基对柯克兰过于无礼，“他怎么敢说柯克兰公爵是个控制狂，他怎么敢！他竟然对柯克兰公爵大喊大叫，多么粗鲁啊！”

而柯克兰在日后也不无痛苦地回忆过他与布拉金斯基的争吵。

              

 

 

> _我试图区分爱与激情，但对我而言，这两者的界限并不明了。倘若真正的“爱”如托尔斯泰所陈述的那样伟大而纯粹，满载柏拉图追捧的理想，以宽恕与包容为外衣，那我曾对万尼亚抱有的感情，必然不能以“爱”来概括。那是一种让我战栗狂喜，心旌摇曳，被肢体的肉欲充盈的激情。然而，激情会带来这样如虐刑般漫长的痛苦吗？_
> 
> _他不理解我，就像我不理解他一样。他理解不了我对他强烈的占有感。我甚至憎恨自己为他创造了更大的舞台。我厌恶所有人停留在他身上的目光——他像是一只天鹅，自信而美丽，但他是我的天鹅。我精心喂养、照料，从荒原上捡回来的天鹅。他不会懂。他有他的理想。他的理想带着梦幻般的色彩，高居艺术的云端之上。他是有被万众瞩目的能力的。我怕他振翅离去，也怕他跌伤。_
> 
> _或许现在，我会假装以更沉着的姿态，容忍他追求他的理想。我在最好的时候遇见了他，但也许也是最糟糕的时机。_
> 
> _有无数次，他对我怒吼：“你在控制我！你把我放进了监狱！我不是你的囚犯，我亲爱的柯克兰先生，我是一个活生生的人！”_
> 
> _也有无数次，我讽刺贬低他的理想：“你只是过于理想化。你在欣赏这个社会的简单，却刻意忽略它的复杂。是我把你保护得太好了，让你忘记了现实的残酷。你应当感激我，不是吗？”_
> 
> _而最后一次，他说：亚瑟，你侮辱了我的梦想，也侮辱了你自己。_
> 
> _我对他冷笑：如果你把你的梦想看得如此高贵，那你又为什么与我纠缠不清？哦，我知道了，我能为你提供捷径。你看你多虚伪啊！_
> 
> _他望着我，仿佛精疲力尽一般，低沉地开口：你让我很失望。_
> 
> _我自觉失言，却反问他：那你还在这里做什么呢？_
> 
> _随后，他一言不发地离开了。_
> 
> _这一幕深深地印刻在我的脑海里，我无数次在夜里辗转反侧，在梦境里试图更改我一时失控的失言。但他确实离开了——自那时起，我们的人生便永远地分开了。_

                             

……

 

一九一四年的深春，伦敦阴雨绵绵，在旁人的风言风语中，在柯克兰家住了近三年的布拉金斯基搬了出来。又在同年初夏，布拉金斯基抛下了他在伦敦所取得的名誉与风光，只身前往美国。他曾在临走前，将所有他留下的东西都送回给了柯克兰——一起送去柯克兰庄园的还有布拉金斯基辞行的信。这封信件一直被保存在柯克兰卧室的床头柜里，直至他去世。

信中说道：

              

 

 

> _亲爱的亚瑟，_
> 
> _见信好。_
> 
> _当你见到这封信时，我应该已经登上了前往美国的航船。我多希望能亲自向你辞行，_
> 
> _在临别前，再见你一面。但是我的骄傲及时地制止了我。我想我这么做是对的，因为至少这会让我们彼此都少几分尴尬。_
> 
> _直到我写下这封信的时候，我仍然很确定，我深爱着你。即便你话语尖锐，但我想那也不过是怒急攻心的失语。然而，在我们之间，爱情与理想或许就是拥有不可调和的矛盾。我知道，你和我一样，都在努力寻找两者间的平衡，可结果显然是我们都失败了。我们不可能在这样狼狈的失败中继续若无其事地生活下去。_
> 
> _所以我选择离开。也许我们并不像我想象的那样相爱——我为了理想离开你，又因为自尊与骄傲固执地不肯低头。你也未曾再来找我。我花了好几个月来说服自己不在你的挽留下动摇，不屈服于对你的恋慕，不过事实证明，我是在无用功。所以，我想我们都不应该因此而难过。_
> 
> _与这封信一同寄到你家的还有我租住的公寓的钥匙。我几乎把我所有的东西都留在了那里，你可以随意处置。毕竟，那些原本也是你为我购置的东西。公寓的租赁在月底到期，到时候房东太太艾德林女士会将公寓里没有搬走的东西都清空，如果你但凡需要从我这里拿回去什么，请务必赶在本月三十日之前。_
> 
> _现在，我正驶向自由的国度，我也希望你能快乐。尽管我不愿这么想，但一定有人比我更适合做你的柯克兰公爵夫人。_
> 
> _再见了，亚瑟_ _(Farewell, Arthur)_ _。_
> 
> _爱你的，_
> 
> _万尼亚_
> 
> _一九一四年六月十一日_

 

 

 

柯克兰不是不后悔。他希望布拉金斯基能留下来。但他的矜持和高傲使他一次次错失了挽留对方的机会，直到布拉金斯基乘坐的新英格兰号，在伦敦港起航，事态无可挽回。

对于布拉金斯基在北美的生活，我们知之甚少。在查阅了新英格兰地区各大剧院，以及一九一四至一九一七年各大报刊的艺术板块之后，总算得以拼凑出布拉金斯基在美国生活的些许痕迹。

布拉金斯基于一九一四年来到纽约，加入纽约的俄罗斯芭蕾舞团。但比起表演，他似乎喜欢上了编舞和经营，除了在一九一四年至一九一五年表演季的节目单中，常能见到布拉金斯基以主角的身份出演之外，自一九一五年至一九一六年的表演季中，布拉金斯基已经不再表演古典芭蕾舞剧，转而退居幕后指导编舞，并在一九一六年受聘成为A.F.J.艺术中心的经理人。⑩

但非常不幸的是，一九一七年初的一场车祸让布拉金斯基永远失去了再次出演芭蕾舞剧的可能。这对布拉金斯基的精神打击是致命的。同年年底，他回到伦敦，与柯克兰的表弟阿尔弗雷德·琼斯同船。在这期间，琼斯高超的社交能力和讨人喜欢的天性，让他和布拉金斯基迅速成为了朋友。当琼斯抵达伦敦，写信表明自己将去拜访多年未见的表兄时，曾坦言：“我会带上一个让你意想不到的朋友。”

因此，在一九一七年十一月九日，在阔别三年之后，布拉金斯基与柯克兰再次相见。他们之间再也没有如过去那样的亲密无间，连管家艾伯特在后来接受我的采访时，也只能叹气，而后漫长地沉默。

一直至布拉金斯基死前，柯克兰都无微不至地照顾着他。在柯克兰日后的遗物中，保存有一本心理疗法的医生手记，和数本与心理学有关的书籍。但他依然没能拯救被抑郁和痛苦溺毙的布拉金斯基。在他们重逢后的一年后，也就是一九一八年，布拉金斯基自杀身亡。家庭医生帕克·克尔顿说，子弹将布拉金斯基的头射了个对穿，他当场死亡，血溅了一地。

柯克兰在日后日记里回忆他与布拉金斯基的相处时，从未提及布拉金斯基从美国归来，再度与他相见的事实。他甚至十分抵触回忆起被心理疾病折磨的布拉金斯基。毕竟这段回忆太过痛苦，以至于多年后，柯克兰唯一一次在日记里提及时，只简短地留下了这样一句话——“我没能救他。(I couldn’t save him.)”

 

自一九一八年、布拉金斯基去世之后，柯克兰的这一桩风流韵事仿佛被上流阶层刻意遗忘。事实上，在外界看来，他与布拉金斯基曾发生的那一段令人不齿的同性之爱，除了让他频繁出入芭蕾剧院、观看芭蕾演出之外，并没有在他身上留下更深刻的印记。他又重新成为诸多贵妇人争相为自己女儿相看的对象，更何况他在一九二二年时对玛丽·怀特展开了疯狂的追求，并最终与她结婚。虽然婚姻称不上幸福，却也不是伦敦城里最不幸的。他们共同孕育了三个儿女，柯克兰也在遗嘱中，将玛丽应得的那一份遗产留给了她。

伦敦早将布拉金斯基遗忘了。这座全世界最具影响力的城市，每天都有成千上万的年轻人涌入，其中不乏才华横溢者。布拉金斯基曾经在伦敦绽放过最耀眼的光芒，但最终他却只仿佛一颗被掷入奔流无尽的泰晤士河中的钻石，亦或是被海风无情吹熄的绚烂火星，几乎没有在时代里留下任何印记。

只有柯克兰记得他。

自一九一八年以来，柯克兰不再是一个闻名于伦敦、享有贵族头衔、拥有皇室血脉的富豪工业家。他不再流连于社交场所，对赛马、足球等活动也兴致缺缺，他开始过上深居简出的生活，潜心学术——最终，在经济学上的成就让他闻名于全世界。

柯克兰是捏着布拉金斯基在一九一四年离开英国前寄给他的信死去的。在他已冷的僵硬的身体边，散落他保存了数十年的、布拉金斯基曾经写给过他的所有信件。

也许，只有柯克兰自己知道，他与布拉金斯基的相爱，为他留下了什么——

这是一段跟随了柯克兰一生的回忆。

 

 

Footnotes:

  1.  Roderich Edelstein， _Letters: Edelstein Collection_ (New York: Penguin,1950), Vol. 1,
  2. Adam Knight, “the Dying Swan,” _London Magazine_ , September 1, 1908, 44.
  3. 指亚瑟柯克兰的表弟阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯离家出走事件。
  4. 指柯克兰家的管家，丹尼尔艾伯特（Daniel Albert）先生。
  5. Arthur Kirkland, “the Encounter of a Young Man,” _A Theory of Rationality_ (London: Oxford University Press, 1928), 80-82.
  6. 关于柯克兰先生与其弟阿尔弗雷德·F琼斯的关系已在本书第三章中详述。
  7. Walmond Huston, “the Clever Uses of Acrimony,” _Literary Critic_ , Vol. 2 No.1 (1933), 18; Charles Twist, “The Abnormality in Memoir Writings,” Journal of Modern Literature, Vol. 7 No.2 (1955), 122.
  8. Albert Brook, “A Side Story”, review of _A Theory of Rationality_ , by Arthur Kirkland, the Times, June 13, 1928, Weekly Review.
  9. 西奥多·鲍德温（Theodor Baldwin ），在1916至1921年间担任矮人剧院主管。
  10. F.J 艺术中心于1924年更名为纽约芭蕾艺术中心。



附：柯克兰的书信均在附录1中印刷展示。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

              

“请。”

两个高大的非洲族裔男子一左一右的站在王耀身旁，左边的那一位伸出手，示意让王耀走进电梯，而另一个人则沉默地盯着他。

王耀深吸了一口气，迈进电梯。两个黑人也跟着他走进来，并按下了电梯按钮中唯一的那一个三位数。

电梯门在三秒后闭合，开始缓慢向上攀爬。失重让王耀感到轻微的恶心。

王耀不是第一次到这里来，但上次来的情况和这次却是大不一样的。也不过是几十分钟前，他还在报社的办公楼里的简餐厅买三明治，才坐下吃了几口，那两个黑人就找到了他。

“你好，王先生。”其中更高更壮的那个面无表情地对他说，“你需要跟我们走一趟。我们老板想见你。”

“什……你们老板是谁？”王耀纳闷。他的确觉得这两个黑人很面熟，却记不起是在哪里……

“那让我重新澄清一次。”另一个黑人说，“琼斯先生要见你。”

王耀愣住了。琼斯先生……世界上不会有多少人没听说过他的名字，更何况王耀大约一年前还见过他。不过，也就在他愣住的一时间，他被架着走出了办公楼，被推搡着塞进了黑色的宾利里，二十分钟后就被送到了全纽约、全美国、全世界最高的大楼里，搭上了通往最高层的电梯。

电梯墙壁上显示的数字不断攀升，王耀开始听到耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

他上次来可是另一副光景。在为他的新书《权利与财富：亚瑟·柯克兰的一生》收集资料的期间，王耀曾试图联系过琼斯先生，亚瑟·柯克兰的表弟，希望从他这里获得一些无法从印刷资料中获取的特殊信息。为了和琼斯先生，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生，这个拥有大半条华尔街，统治着美国经济的大人物说上话，王耀费了不少功夫。他最后是从一个常年混迹于菲茨杰拉德酒店的高级妓女那里，打听出了阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的行踪。他原以为最好的结果不过是让阿尔弗雷德·琼斯同意接受简短的电话采访，但没想到阿尔弗雷德·琼斯竟愿意把他约到办公室来细谈。就在第二天，王耀第一次来这座豪华的摩天大厦时，是一位貌美的金发女人将他带到阿尔弗雷德·琼斯面前的。

王耀自认那是一个还算愉快的下午。他思来想去，并不觉得自己曾有任何言行冒犯到了琼斯先生，而且，为了谨慎起见，王耀在出版前，更是曾特意将提及与琼斯先生谈话内容的部分先邮寄了一份给他，在得到他的允许之后，才送去了出版商那里。

在这方面，王耀问心无愧。但他就更不明白，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯为什么在这时候如此强硬地将他带来这里。

在楼层数从“99”跳到“100”时，已然减速的电梯平稳地停下来，电梯门也随着“叮”的一声响，缓缓打开。王耀被带领着穿过配色沉重的走廊，最终停在一扇没有挂任何名牌的门前。其中一个黑人在门上轻轻敲了两下，将门向内推开，示意王耀走进去。他们没有跟进来。

偌大的房间像是一个玻璃制的太阳房，三分之二的墙壁都由落地的透明玻璃窗覆盖。刺目的阳光穿透过透明的墙体，照射进房间里，将整间房间照得大亮。王耀忍不住伸手遮了遮眼睛。他花了好几秒适应了光线的强度，等眼前清晰起来时，房间中的一切才与一年前在这里度过一个下午时的记忆对上号。

这间办公室不但使用面积大得不可思议，更空旷得令人难以置信。仅一张办公桌，和两张看上去很舒适的椅子，却放置在与篮球场面积相当的房间里。而办公桌靠近窗户的那一头，一个男人面向纽约的街景，背对他坐着，浓蓬松的金发在阳光里反射出耀眼的光泽，像是带着王冠的国王。

这就是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

他面朝窗外，背对王耀，且丝毫没有转身的意思，似乎根本没有察觉到王耀已经走进了这个房间。他光是安静地坐着，也那么傲慢。

墙壁上的大型挂钟静静地摇晃钟摆，长长的指针转了好几圈。王耀默默地看着他过了好一会儿，才动了动嘴唇，下定决心开口。他说：“下午好，琼斯先生。”

窗边的身形如同被惊醒的猛兽那样一动，座椅旋转，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯转过身来。他蓝色的眼睛透过眼镜片，直直地望向王耀，背对着阳光，那双眼睛竟比窗外的万丈晴空蓝得更让人心惊胆战——与其说那是湛蓝的天空，不如说那是靛色的深海。王耀有一瞬间的失神。

琼斯是被上帝宠爱着的，岁月几乎不能在他身上留下痕迹，他如少年一样健朗，如青年一般英俊，加之有成功者的意气风发，或许只有眼里那已褪炼成玩世不恭的蓬勃朝气，以及其中那层层叠加的阴郁，才让人惊觉，这个男人，已经六十岁了。

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯靠着椅背，把一本书扔在桌上，冲王耀扬了扬下巴，“随便坐吧，王先生。”

王耀低着头，坐在了阿尔弗雷德·琼斯对面，那唯一空着的一把座椅上。他的视线落在书上——封面上灰色的标题在黑白相间的背景里像是幽灵的影子。

看着王耀坐下，琼斯打量了他一会儿。那道审视的目光从王耀脸上掠过，落在他的肩头，手背，指尖，又重新回到他脸上。

“我看了你的书。关于亚瑟的那一本。”琼斯迎上王耀惊讶的目光，扯了扯嘴角，“写得不坏。”

琼斯的话听上去并不是全然的欣赏，他嘲弄的神情让他的态度显得极度轻慢。但王耀只能回答：“……谢谢。”

“哦，你别弄错了，王先生，这并不是夸奖。如果我说，你这本说是一本顶不错的小说，里面的八卦内容足以满足市民窥探名人生活的变态心理，”琼斯笑得像是在玩弄一只毫无抵抗之力的落入陷阱的兔子，“但很可惜，它作为一本传记完全不合格。”

倘若他之前的遭遇只让他明白了琼斯有多么无礼的话，琼斯对他作品的评价却让王耀感到受了侮辱。王耀以优异的成绩，带着荣誉学士学位从西北大学的新闻系毕业后，又顺利进入纽约时报就职。这样的经历，让王耀对自己的专业素养非常有自信，他自认是一位有职业道德和良心的记者，时刻都铭记着“实事求是”的信条，写的每一篇文章都谨遵事实。即便是传记也是如此——他是要为自己所写的每一个字负责人的。

王耀抿了抿嘴唇，“您这样说，对我是不是有失公允？”

“何以见得？”  
“我在英美两国之间飞来飞去，打了不知多少个电话，见了无数人，就是为了收集有关柯克兰先生的资料——您或许不记得，但我一年前甚至还就您与柯克兰先生的关系特意采访过您。”

“哦，我记得。你是问了我不少蠢问题。对了，我想起来了，你当时问我——‘你觉得柯克兰先生是个什么样的人’——该死！这问题的答案显而易见。虚伪，傲慢，刻板，无趣——他还能是个什么样的人？你是怎么想到这么一个无聊的问题的？”

“但你当时可不是这么说的——”

“我说，你是个可塑之才、有为青年？”琼斯看着他，无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我对成百上千个人这么说过啦，但真正会被上帝眷顾的人又有多少？不过都是碌碌无为的普通人罢了，还是别当真为好。”

“即便你这么说——首先，我是什么样的人不用你来判断；其次，我写这本书，已经尽了一切我能尽的最大努力——”王耀气恼地抬高了声调，“这还不能证明，这本书是一本合格的传记吗？”

琼斯欣赏着王耀起眉头，年轻的脸庞上泄露出焦虑不安的情绪。琼斯愉快地说：“人们衡量事物成功与否的标准，永远是看结果，而不是过程。全世界努力的人有这么多，你的这一点小小的付出又算得上什么？你只能后悔自己没能把准备工作做得更完备一些。”

“那能请您告诉我，我究竟是什么地方，让您觉得我不够专业？我在描写您与柯克兰先生的章节中，百分之八十都是根据您对我的叙述为基准而写的。我不认为我在那一部分有任何夸大或是不实。”

“我不是指那里。那一部分——其实你写得相当好，说老实话，我看的时候都觉得亚瑟那老家伙要从棺材复活了。”

“……那您是说？”

“全本书的最后一章——” 琼斯将书拿起来哗啦啦地翻到临近末尾的部分，他讲书内页摊开扔在桌上，手一伸，又把书推到靠近王耀的地方。王耀拿起书，果然淡黄色的内页抬头就是那个用大写字母写成的标题——“一个不太相关的故事”——王耀脸色发白。

“——你在书中指控亚瑟是个同性恋。你知道这么写我完全可以以诽谤罪起诉你吧？”琼斯的手指轻快地敲击桌面，发出“叩叩”的声音，他听上去并不气愤，只是带着恶毒的讽刺。

王耀翻了翻琼斯给他的那一本传记，除了他翻开的内容，书中还有不少地方被夹了小纸条，而那些用纸条标记的页面，都无一例外地提到过布拉金斯基。王耀的心沉了下去。

王耀曾经和他的编辑，就应不应该将伊万·布拉金斯基这个人写进亚瑟·柯克兰的人生发生过激烈的争论。他的编辑坚持认为，对于亚瑟·柯克兰这样用经济理论将世界从大萧条中拯救出来、甚至又在后来准确预言了大战爆发时间和走势的、英国国宝级人物，在他去世后的第一本传记中，就用大量的篇幅描写他的同性恋情，是对这个人物的抹黑，甚至很有可能导致英国和美国民间情绪的对立。但王耀却觉得，这样充满争议、又不为人知的故事，会成为这本传记的卖点。事实证明王耀赌对了，《权利与财富：亚瑟·柯克兰的一生》在出版后，迅速风靡各大书店，成为出版当月的全美畅销书，即便是在英国，也成功登上了《泰晤士报》的推荐书单。成功和名誉让王耀有些飘飘然——他几乎都要忘记，也会有人对他将柯克兰写成一个同性恋感到不满。

他想了想，冷静下来，说道：“我承认我写这一章的确有投机取巧的因素在。但是不论你怎么说，我写的都是事实。我在附录里附带的信件和日记原稿，都能做证据，你不能告我诽谤。”

琼斯笑出了声，“你以为伪造这些东西有多难？”

“我没有伪造！”

“我当然没说是你伪造的。”琼斯摇摇头，“你到底做了什么并不重要，重要的是让所有人相信，你为了金钱和名利伪造了它们。”

“这太荒唐了！你不能这么做！”王耀大喊出声。他知道，琼斯一定是在恐吓他。琼斯一定是想从他身上得到些什么，不然法院的传票一定已经被送到他手里了。但琼斯嚣张又无耻的宣言让王耀愤怒得难以自控，“你明知道我写的都是事实！伊万·布拉金斯基——你见过他吧？我去年和你核实过……你肯定知道他和柯克兰之间的同性恋关系！”

“真的吗？”琼斯饶有兴味地挑高了眉毛，“我当时怎么跟你说的？”

“当时你……”王耀突然顿住了。

当时，关于布拉金斯基这个人，他问了琼斯两个问题。当琼斯提到他在离家九年后，也就是二十一岁乘船回伦敦时，王耀便向他提起了布拉金斯基。

_“听说您曾经在回英国的时候，在轮船上碰见过伊万·布拉金斯基先生。他是一个怎样的人，您还记得吗？”王耀问。_

当时琼斯也坐在这个位置上，金发也像现在这样闪着光，面容更是英俊得不曾有半分改变。他听到问题后，脸上仍带着笑意，眼神却冷下来。

_他反问：_ _“我只同意了让你采访我和亚瑟的关系吧？”_

在之前的对话进行得异常顺利的情况下，琼斯突如其来的冷言冷语着实让王耀惊讶。

_他小心翼翼地又换了一个问法：_ _“那您知道伊万·布拉金斯基和柯克兰先生的关系吗？”_

_“你又为什么觉得我会知道？”_

当时面对着琼斯隐含愠意的脸色，王耀没有再追问下去。他身为记者的直觉告诉他，这其中一定另有故事，但他对危险的直觉又令他回避开了。

王耀哑口无言。

琼斯又笑了，“你看，我可从来没认可过你写的东西是事实。”

王耀有些垂头丧气——他想，如果自己当时更谨慎一些就好了。然而，他的疏忽却不意味着他从其他途径得到的信息都是错误的。王耀斟酌着开口，“但是，柯克兰先生和伊万·布拉金斯基之间的同情恋情，的确是事实。包括柯克兰先生爱恋了布拉金斯基一生这一点也是……”他舔了舔嘴唇，避开琼斯锋利的目光，望着自己的第一本出版物，“琼斯先生，如果你看看附录和注脚中提到的其他资料，或者以你的人脉关系，从安娜·柯克兰那里借来柯克兰先生的全部日记也不是难事，但只要你肯好好读一读，你一定会知道，我在书中提到的内容都是据实相告的……不论你和柯克兰先生拥有多么亲密的亲缘关系，他的生活中总会有某些部分是你无法触及的。他的感情经历……我想就是你可能无法得知的那一部分之一。就算你再怎么否认，柯克兰先生确实是个同性恋——至少他的的确确地深爱过一个男人。”

“但很遗憾，王先生。不论你多为自己的成就沾沾自喜，但我知道的确实比你料想的要多得多。”琼斯同情地看着王耀，“不管是谁告诉你，我是在回英国的船上遇见万尼亚的，这个人都是在胡说八道……”

“对，我叫他万尼亚。”琼斯坐直身体，手肘撑在桌上，支起小臂，十指交叉，下巴垫在指节交握处，琼斯愉悦地盯着王耀震惊的神情，“你为什么要这么吃惊？我和他在美国相遇，而他成为了我的恋人。”

王耀简直不敢相信自己听到的——不会有人相信的。每个报纸的娱乐版头条，几乎每周都有一天，是要为阿尔弗雷德·琼斯空出来的。他猎艳的对象不局限于好莱坞女星和知名的模特，外交官的女儿、政界人物的妻子、脱衣舞俱乐部的舞娘——不论对方的身份地位，他仿佛不会对美丽而有风情的女人感到厌倦，女人也永远无法抗拒他的魅力，对他趋之若鹜。这就更无法让人相信，阿尔弗雷德·琼斯会是个同性恋了。

但琼斯脸上那一贯的胜券在握的轻佻笑容褪去了。他冷冷地望着王耀。

“这就是我这么讨厌你这本书的原因。”琼斯说，“万尼亚一生只爱过我一个人，你却让他看上去像个婊子。”

“……我不知道你和布拉金斯基先生之间又有怎么样的过去，我更不可能知道当初他都对你说了什么。也许是他骗了你，也许是你的误解，但他和柯克兰先生之间，必然产生过爱情。如果这让你觉得不适，那我很抱歉……”王耀艰难地说。

“我相信我在自己的判断。我的万尼亚不会骗我——我也不需要你为我感到抱歉。我知道他一生只爱过我一个人就够了。倒是你，颠倒黑白，竟然让所有人以为，万尼亚和亚瑟是一对。你应该好好为自己打算了——过不了多久，全世界都会知道你是个骗子。”琼斯刻薄地咧开嘴，“你的职业生涯就毁了！”

“你不能这么做——你对我的控诉是站不住脚的。我能为自己找出无数证人，还有更多证据——”

“你真的这么想吗？你认为安娜·柯克兰会愿意公开承认自己敬爱的父亲、现代宏观经济学之父，是个同性恋？还是你觉得丹·艾伯特会为了你的辩护，公开败坏自己死去主人的名声？……我的天哪，你真是天真得让人感到震惊！(stunningly naïve)”

“那我……那我……”王耀焦躁得语无伦次。被人拿捏住弱点的恐惧让他的无所适从，他觉得自己简直像是被闷头按进水里的小白鼠，“还有玛丽·柯克兰！她恨她的丈夫……她会为我作证，证明她丈夫，证明柯克兰先生是个欺骗她的同性恋！”

“而且让她被全世界嘲笑？”琼斯嗤之以鼻，“她是玛丽·柯克兰，王先生！她也是一个柯克兰！告诉我，王先生，现在的年轻人都像你这样，连最浅显的事实都无法分辨吗？我都要开始为世界的明天担忧了！”

“……可是……如果他们不想让人知道柯克兰先生是个同性恋，又为什么要接受我的采访？给我提供这些资料？这根本说不通……”

“因为大概没有人想到，你想出名想得发了疯，竟然真把这件事写进书里。”

王耀沉默了。

琼斯却继续说下去，“但你以为他们又知道多少？亚瑟的日记又有多正确？”琼斯冷哼一声，“那老混蛋这么写，也只是他的痴心妄想罢了。我的万尼亚，从头到尾都是我的——也只能是我的，和他没有半点关……”

“所以你想让我做什么？”王耀突然出声打断琼斯，“你不会真的起诉我的，对吗？”

“没什么，很简单。”琼斯一拍手，“只需要你写一封公开信，说这一部分内容不属实。”

“这对我又有什么好处？”王耀冷静下来，“我的职业生涯一样会被毁掉。”

“但你可以说得比‘造假’更委婉一些……比如说，‘误解’，怎么样？造假的不是你，而是亚瑟他自己。亚瑟对万尼亚的感情都是他的臆想……这一定比你原先写的内容更骇人听闻。”

王耀不解，“这对柯克兰先生的名誉不是更严重的中伤吗？更何况……我不知道您有没有看见布拉金斯基给柯克兰先生写的那一封信，他自己非常明确地表示过……”

“那封信为什么不能也是亚瑟自己出于臆想伪造出来的呢？他是垂涎我的万尼亚，却求而不得。”琼斯鄙夷地皱起眉头，“更何况，谁在乎那老混蛋的名誉？”

“那如果我被安娜·柯克兰或者是其他人起诉……”

“不，你不会的。这一点我可以向你保证。至于你的‘职业生涯’，”琼斯冲王耀摊开手，重新扬起一个张扬的笑容，“你知道，上帝总是很仁慈的，为你关上门，就会为你打开一扇窗。如果纽约时报因为这样的小误会而解雇你，我想，华尔街日报的世界新闻版块，一定很欢迎像你这样有勇气又有想象力的年轻人。”

随着琼斯的话音落下，办公室蓦地安静下来。琼斯不急不缓地敲着桌面，间或晃动椅背，并不显得急切。

王耀斟酌了半晌，“我……”

琼斯冲他摇头，“这不是一件需要考虑的事情。你只有两个选择，接受我的提议，或是法庭上见。我相信你是个聪明人，知道怎么做选择。”

王耀叹了一口气，回答：“是，我知道。请给我三个月的……”

“不不不，让我说完。”琼斯不容拒绝地开口，“一个月之内，我希望能在报纸的头版头条看到这个消息。我不在乎你要如何阐述你的失误，我只希望能从报道中看出一个最简单的内容，那就是，你书里关于亚瑟和万尼亚的描写，是不属实的。不然，法院的传票还是会送到你手上。明白吗？”

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯坐在他宽敞、松软的座椅上，坐姿懒散，神情怠慢，却让人感到仿佛置身海底般的压迫。

阿尔弗雷德·琼斯也许将会是王耀一生中，见过最嚣张任性的人。他置法律于不顾，单凭自己的意愿行事，一旦事情发展与他的意愿相违背，他就必将费尽手段，让事物走上他认定的“正轨”——简直像个被宠坏的小孩。

可王耀明白，自己是不可能与他的意愿相对抗的。

“……是。”王耀轻声回答。

“很好。”琼斯赞赏道。他打了一个哈欠，对王耀说：“你可以走了。”

王耀点点头，站起来——他撑着桌子，才好不容易让自己站稳。他这是发现在，自己竟觉得腿软。他在琼斯的目光里转身，捏紧自己满是冷汗的手心，强作镇定地朝外走去。走到门边时，门被向里推开——那两个黑人冲他伸出手，“请”他出来。

王耀走出房间门，听见那扇门在自己身后重重地关上。他往电梯间走去，却无法控制自己的行走速度越来越快，等真的走到电梯口时，他想，自己也许是在小跑了吧。

电梯门“呼啦”地闪开，他走进去，按下了一楼。等望着屏幕上的数字开始逐一递减时，王耀才觉得自己的心跳快得有些异常。他深吸一口气，将所有的浊气呼尽。

他一直认为自己是个非常有职业道德的人，并坚信自己会将这一份作为记者的良知保持下去。但他想，他是做不到了。

王耀非常为柯克兰感到抱歉——但这也是无可奈何的。他用一本书纪念了亚瑟·柯克兰，这个世界知名的经济学家的一生，而琼斯需要他更正的那一部分，也并不是那么重要。倘若柯克兰真的那么重视布拉金斯基，他们最后或许也不会以悲剧收尾，柯克兰更不会结婚生子。

这甚至是柯克兰自己的失误。他对阿尔弗雷德·琼斯的教育出了差错。

王耀想起去年采访琼斯时，琼斯对他说的。

“亚瑟希望一切都能如他所愿——他要一切都以他喜好的那一种按部就班的方式进行下去，但怎么可能呢？世界在变化，人会变化，他不能可怜巴巴地守着他心里的那一点点幻想，就让所有人跟他一起假装。我是装不下去了——亚瑟想要养一个天使，就让他再去找一个天使好了。我是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，不是什么阿尔弗·天使·柯克兰——我离开他，就是想让他认清这一点。”

不论琼斯怎么否认，他和柯克兰对事物的控制欲简直一脉相承——连偏执也是一样的。

这是柯克兰自己的错。

王耀这样安慰自己道。

电梯缓缓停稳，随着门向两侧滑开，一楼嘈杂的人声重新灌进王耀耳中。他一下子放松了下来。他快步朝外走，走上了街道，融进了川流不息的人群。

 

阿尔弗雷德站在高耸的建筑物的顶层，透过落地窗向下望。街道上来往密集的人流，像是在泥土里攀爬的蝼蚁，没有任何一个值得他的注意。

不像他的万尼亚。

阿尔弗雷德自从王耀在他面前提起过“伊万·布拉金斯基”这个名字之后的一年中，无数次想起他。而他本以为自己早已经将伊万给忘得干干净净了——至少在过去的几十年里的确如此。他还记得曾有一天夜里，他梦见了他年轻时、让他有过与其共度一生念头的情人，却怎么也记不起他的长相，甚至想不起他的名字。这让他当时很是苦恼。

但想起万尼亚也不是一件好事，反而让他的生活里多了很多不必要的麻烦。例如，他总是想起伊万戴在右手无名指的祖母绿戒指，和亚瑟戴在手上的那个一模一样。这在当年可让他和伊万发生过不小的争执——他也是那时候才知道，他和自己那表哥竟有这样的运气，爱上同一个人。

但他也不是全然嫉妒、生气的。他知道他的万尼亚有这样的魅力——亚瑟爱上他，也不是什么怪事。

但阿尔弗雷德却不知道，他们竟然那样相爱过。而更让他难以忍受的，是历史将记住，伊万与亚瑟的相爱，却不知道伊万曾有多么爱他。

这让他不得不一次又一次逼迫自己回忆伊万死去时的样子。

伊万握着手枪，像是报复一般，毫不犹豫地冲自己的太阳穴开了一枪。巨响和硝烟的味道同时在房间里弥漫，手枪“哐”地落在地上，伊万也瘫倒地靠在轮椅上。尔后，血腥的味道才散开。

起初伊万并没有流多少血。直到阿尔弗雷德上前抱住他时，血才汩汩地顺着他脸往下流，染红了阿尔弗雷德白衬衫，也蹭到了他脸上。

再之后是亚瑟回来了。

阿尔弗雷德想，那应该是亚瑟唯一一次想要杀死他。亚瑟揪着他的领子，冲他大吼，完全看不见半点往日故作矜持的样子。他吼道：“你到底对他做了什么？！”

阿尔弗雷德说：“我让他去死，他照做了。”

阿尔弗雷德想，也是这么说的：“他是为我死的。”

这么想，让阿尔弗雷德释怀多了。

窗外的太阳忽然让他感到刺眼。阿尔弗雷德有些厌倦地敲了敲玻璃窗，他想把自己的办公室换一个装修风格了。不过在那之前，他打算先去一趟阿根廷或是意大利南部，享受一下明媚又和煦的阳光。

很快，他就会把万尼亚忘记了。

END


End file.
